glee_un_trofeo_masfandomcom_es-20200214-history
Episodio XX
En Spothlight dinner (De fondo se escucha "Run"-The Maine) Skylart-(Se sienta en la mesa con su café) Bueno, esperaba que después vayamos a ver como les va a Jane y Mason con su nuevo hijo Katherine-La última vez que lo vímos parecía una ternurita, me dieron ganas de verlo otra vez Gregory-Bueno, todos los recién nacidos son tiernos Joey-(Pensativo) Skylart-Entonces está dicho, están de acuerdo en que vayamos después? Silencio...... Todos-(Asienten con la cabeza) Katherine-Ay que ír Joey-(Pensativo) Francis-...Joey Joey-...... Francis-Joey? Joey-.... Alistair-Joey? Joey-.... Alistair y Francis-Joey!! Joey-(Reacciona) Ah! D:...Qué onda ñ.ñ? Francis-Te ves demasiado pensativo Joey-...Tengo demasiado en que pensar Alistair-Sobre lo que te dijo Bill? Joey-Tengo que irme, ahora vuelvo (Se va al baño) Alistair y Francis-(Se miran) ......................... En el baño (Entran) Francis-Hola? Joey-No esperaba que vinieran...que 3 chicos estén en un baño es muy gay Francis-No, no tienes nada que preocuparte Joey, yo soy heterosexual y te aseguro que Alistair no tiene ninguna intención como esa...dime que no .-. Alistair-Qué? No .-. Joey-(Ríe un poco) Francis-Amigo, esto es algo serio Joey-Lo siento (Ríe)...sé que es algo serio Alistair-Nos preocupamos por ti Joey-De verdad? Gracias, por eso ustedes dos son de mis mejores amigos, pero estoy bien Alistair-No amigo, sabes de qué hablamos Francis-Estás tan distraído, no dices ni una sola palabra, nos preocupas porque aveces estás pero no estás a la vez, a veces ni siquiera prestas atención a lo que hablamos Joey-Claro que sé de lo que hablan, siempre escucho Alistair-Veamos, de qué estábamos hablando con los otros chicos en la mesa hace unos momentos? Joey-No lo recuerdo Francis-Ajá! Eso es justamente a lo que nos referimos. Dices que tu mayor sueño es ser una estrella y ahora lo estás dudando? Joey-No lo dudo, esto es lo que quiero, es mi sueño, mi gran anhelo Alistair-Entonces cuál es el problema, Joey? Si dices que es tu mayor sueño... Joey-Tengo miedo! Esa es la verdad! Silencio.... Joey-Bill dice que si acepto, él, Hayley, Adam, Sam, Tyler y Pierre me llevarían a Los Ángeles con un productor que conocen, y que grabariamos ahí, le dije que podía ser grabado aquí pero el productor prefiere que me lleven con él Francis-En mi opinión LA es casi lo mismo que aquí en New York, porqué te da miedo ír? Joey-Me acabo de adaptar aquí...y no sé si pueda hacerlo hayá, pura gente desconocid y otro porcentaje más, estúpida, no se si pueda hacerlo solo Alistair-Pero en la universidad...estuviste sin nosotros dos años y lograste adaptarte Joey-Alistair, fue horrible Alistair y Francis-...... Joey-Cuando llegué todo fue horrible, parecía que estaba en la jungla y todos ellos eran animales, la gente comenzó a respetarme solo porque comenzé a salír con Astrid y porque me juntaba con gente popular aunque me sintiera rodeado de idiotas, la verdad logré adaptarme más fácil aquí, por ustedes, porque sabía que siempre estarían aquí...no puedo irme así nada más Silencio...... Francis-...No me concidero un experto en esto...pero si es algo que has deseado toda tu vida, deberías tomar riesgos para cumplirlo...la verdad yo también estaba un poco espantado cuando me mudé aquí Joey-.... Alistair-Y no vas a estar solo, Bill estará ahí contigo y no lo creo capaz de dejarte caer tan fácil si dice que vió algo en ti Joey-......... ............................. (Salen del baño) (De fondo se escucha "Face down"-The Red Jumpsuit Apparatus) Kitty-Bueno, supongo que ya terminaron de hacer lo que estaban haciendo y no quieren que la gente se entere Joey, Alistair y Francis-Qué?! D: Taylor-Lo que Kitty quiere decir es que 3 hombres que estén en el mismo baño es demasiado GAAAAAAY Francis-Taylor, eso lo sabemos ¬¬ Taylor-Sí, lo sé (Ríe un poco) Francis-A veces te odio ¬¬ Kitty-Ya nos vamos? Andreas-Amigos! Silencio..... Andreas-Elvira no se ha presentado a trabajar en semanas, saben donde está? Kitty-Agregando que también Isaac desapareció al mismo tiempo que ella, es demasiado sospechoso, si me importaran ellos dos sabría donde están Madison-Andreas, lo que ella quiere decir es que no sabemos donde están Andreas-Es demasiado raro (Se aleja) Madison-Sí...es un misterio que les haya pasado (Le susurra a Skylart) Buenas noticias, cuando me topé con Elvira me dijo que ella e Isaac se irían de esta ciudad, no sé a donde y no le quise preguntar, pero se irán Skylart-De verdad? Porqué no me lo dijiste? Madison-Pensaba que no era cierto Skylart-Pues ya vemos que sí ............................. Mientras tanto En McKinley Sam-(Entra al auditorio) (Narrando) Muchas voces esplendidas han abandonado New Directinos, así que mi trabajo ahora es reclutar nuevos miembros, les dije a los chicos que qeudaban en New Directions que buscaran gente y los convencieran de hacer audición, tal como el Sr. Shue nos decía, también recuerdo, que una dijo, que muchas voces fuertes abandonaron y que nuestro trabajo era encontrar nuevas, iguales de talentosas, y aquí estoy, sentado en el auditorio, con una lista de quienes se inscribieron a las audiciones...no estaría mal escucharlos antes de elegir quienes quedan...y quienes son rechazados, me siento mejor ahora que el Sr. Shue confía en mí, y he llevado a New Directions ha 3 victorias nacionales consecutivas, ni yo puedo creer como lo hice...tal vez porque tuvo confianza en mí mismo...llegó la hora (Respira) Veamos...Estefany y Michael Wilson! Estefany-(Emma Stone) Soy Estefany Wilson Michael-''(Sam Tsui'') Y yo soy Michael Wilson Estefany-Somos primos, y vamos a audicionar para New Directions Sam-Ok, los escucho (Música) Michael-I wanted you to know That I love the way you laugh I wanna hold you high and steal your pain away I keep your photograph And I know it serves me well I wanna hold you high and steal your pain Michael y Estefany-'Cause I'm broken when I'm lonesome And I don't feel right when you're gone away Michael-You've gone away You don't feel me here anymore Estefany (y Michael)-The worst is over now and we can breathe again I wanna hold you high, you steal my pain (Away) There's so much left to learn (And no one left to fight) I wanna hold you high and steal your pain Estefany y Michael-'Cause I'm broken when I'm open And I don't feel like I am strong enough 'Cause I'm broken when I'm lonesome And I don't feel right when you're gone away 'Cause I'm broken when I'm open And I don't feel like I am strong enough 'Cause I'm broken when I'm lonesome And I don't feel right when you're gone away (Estefany-Oh, no) 'Cause I'm broken when I'm lonesome And I don't feel right when you're gone (Michael-Away) You've gone away Michael-You don't feel me here anymore Sam-(Aplaude) Bien hecho chicos...esperen pronto los resultados Michael y Estefany-(Se van) Sam-...Steve Kirch Steve-(Ezra Miller) (Pasa al escenario) Ese soy yo Sam-Te escucho (Música) Steve-Hey, girl, you know you drive me crazy One look puts the rhythm in my hand. Still I'll never understand why you hang around I see what's going down. Cover up with make-up in the mirror Tell yourself, it's never gonna happen again You cry alone and then he swears he loves you. Do you feel like a man when you push her around? Do you feel better now as she falls to the ground? Well, I'll tell you, my friend, one day this world's gonna end As your lies crumble down, a new life she has found. A pebble in the water makes a ripple effect Every action in this world will bear a consequence If you wade around forever, you will surely drown I see what's going down. I see the way you go and say you're right again, Say you're right again Heed my lecture. Do you feel like a man when you push her around? Do you feel better now as she falls to the ground? Well, I'll tell you, my friend, one day this world's gonna end As your lies crumble down, a new life she has found 2x Face down in the dirt, She said, "This doesn't hurt." She said, "I finally had enough." One day she will tell you that she has had enough He's coming round again. 2x Do you feel like a man when you push her around? Do you feel better now as she falls to the ground? Well, I'll tell you, my friend, one day this world's gonna end As your lies crumble down, a new life she has found 2x Face down in the dirt, She said, "This doesn't hurt." She said, "I finally had enough." Sam-Muy bien Steve, de verdad me sorprendiste Steve-Gracias Sr. Evans (Se va) Sam-...Kendall Anderson! Kendall-(John O'Callagan) Ya llegué Sam-Que vas a cantar? Kendall-Cantaré..."American Candy" de la banda The Maine Sam-Adelante (Música) Kendall-What will you do on the weekends When your best friends Become your dead friends? From all the sugar And all the sweetness This little sweet tooth It is your weakness... They've got american Candy You're sweet and sated, so sedated For the american kids You're hooked and baited, annihilated Even if you wanted to You couldn't stop it's just so sweet But this american Candy It'll rot your teeth Try to think back to back to a time when You loved what you loved because you loved it... Before the sugar And all the sweetness Filled up your lungs now It's all you breath in ...They've got american Candy You're sweet and sated, so sedated For the american kids You're hooked and baited, annihilated Even if you wanted to You couldn't stop it's just so sweet But this american Candy It'll rot your teeth...Sometimes I feel as though I'm going mad when I get a touch of saccharine on my lips I hate the taste on my tongue too damn sweet I don't fancy american candy, american Candy...They've got american Candy You're sweet and sated, so sedated For the american kids You're hooked and baited, annihilated Even if you wanted to You couldn't stop it's just so sweet But this american Candy It'll rot your teeth until your gums they bleed I hate the taste on my tongue too damn sweet I don't fancy american candy, american Candy You're sweet and sated baby I hate the taste on my tongue too damn sweet I don't fancy american Candy Sam-(Aplaude) Buena presentación Kendall-Muchas gracias (Se va) Sam-(Narrando)...Lo bueno de hacer audiciones es que encuentras nuevas voces, de principio a fin comienzas a considerar a algunas personas y otras no crees que encajen, los primos Estefany y Michael se ven muy unidos y se ve que les gusta cantar, además tienen lindas voces, Steve parece ser un chico energético y Kendall se ve que es un poco más relajado y tal vez romántico...puede ser, siguiente!! ............................ Mientras tanto Bill-Recibí tu mensaje y vine lo más rápido que pude, querías hablar? Joey-Emm sí...sí Bill-Has pensado en lo que te dije? Le hablé al productor sobre ti y me pidió que le mostrara tu canción, al parecer le gustó Joey-Espera, le mostraste mi canción? De donde la sacaste? Bill-...... . . Francis, Madison y Alistair-(En la copiadora) ^^''' Madison-Ya está listo Francis-Se ve completamente igual a la orginal, no creo que Joey se de cuenta de la fotocopia Alistair-Bueno...quién se la da a Bill? Francis-Yo encontré la copiadora Madison-A mí se me ocurrió la idea de fotocopiarla Alistair-Yo conseguí la canción sin que se de cuenta Los 3-(Se miran) ....................... Francis-Aquí está Bill ñ.ñ Bill-Gracias ñ.ñ (Se va) Francis-(Voltea) Alistair y Madison-(Lo saludan de lejos) ^^/ Francis-Abusan porque soy menor que ellos ¬¬ . . Joey-..... Bill-...Pero como sea, no importa, le gustó...y te quiere a ti Joey-Me quiere a mí? .-. Bill-Dice que tal vez tengas potencial Joey-Tal vez? .-. Bill-Y que podrías tener futuro como artista Joey-Podría? .-. Bill-Oye, no cuestiones lo que digo -.-'' Joey-Ok -.-'' Bill-Bueno, y tú que piensas? Joey-...Este es mi sueño, pero...el paso del tiempo me hizo dar cuenta que aquí encajo muy bien, con ellos...daría lo que fuera por borrar ese momento donde fui un completo imbécil y...así habría pasado mucho más tiempo con ellos...y ahora no quisiera abandonarlos, yo... Bill-Entiendo...lo entiendo...cuando me mude de Alemania a aquí estaba aterrorizado, y más porque ahí había crecido, ahí había madurado, ahí estaba mi familia y mis amigos, creí que estaría solo...bueno, eso antes de que un tiempo después Andreas también decidiera mudarse aquí, pero era por un sueño...cuando deseas con tanta locura y pasión algo, debes tomar riesgos para cumplirlos Joey-...Y valió la pena lque hiciste? Hayley-(Llega) Los riesgos que se toman para cumplir un sueño siempre valen la pena Bill-....(Sonríe) Hayley-Entendemos que es aterrador irse de un lugar donde encajas a la perfección, con el miedo de que no encajes en otro lugar...pero con el tiempo te das cuenta que puedes adaptarte a cualquier lugar porque siempre tendrás gente que te apoye, ya sea lejos o cerca de ti Bill-...La grabación será hayá, esperemos que tengas gran éxito, y después podrías volver si es lo que tú quieres Joey-... .................. Más tarde En McKinley Sam-Muy bien, muy bien, muy bien, chicos...denle la bienvenida a nuestros nuevos miembros, los mejores de los mejores, Michael y Estefany Wilson, Steve Kirch y Kendall Anderson Todos-(Aplauden) Michael-Bueno, qué sigue por hacer Sr. Evans? (Sonríe) Kendall-Sr Evans, estamos orgullosos de que nos haya aceptamos, no lo vamos traicionar Sam-Son un equipo y un equipo debe estar unido...(Narrando)Bien, aquí vamos de nuevo .......................... Mientras tanto Katherine-(Jugando con Charlie) Mirate, eres tan tierno (Ríe) Sheldon-Francis.... Francis-Qué pasa amigo ñ.ñ? Sheldon-Yo que tú comenzaría a preocuparme Francis-Porqué .-.? Sheldon-Se ve que Katherine se la está pasando muy bien con el recién nacido Francis-A ella le gustan los bebés, le dan ternura ñ.ñ Sheldon-Bueno, yo no lo vería con tanta calma, sabes de qué hablo Francis-Sheldon, no sé si lo interpreté como lo piensas, pero un bebé no debería precouparme, además... Sheldon-Parece una señal de que planea tener hijos pronto Francis-Bueno, cuando dices pronto, lo tomaré como en algunos años, tú dices todas esas cosas porque eres soltero -.-'' Sheldon-Ajá Francis- ¬¬ (Idiota ¬¬) Todos-(Hablaban) Francis-(Se acerca a Katherine y Charlie) Katherine-Es muy tierno Francis-Quiero cargarlo ñ.ñ (Lo toma en sus manos) Está demasiado liviano ñ.ñ Sheldon-Ves? Eso es justamente a lo que me refiero! Francis-Cállate el hocico!...tienes razón, es tierno ñ.ñ Sheldon-Hasta te ves raro con un bebé en tus manos Afuera del apartamento Taylor-Oigan, no van a creer el mensaje que recibí del Sr. Evans :D Spencer-Qué dice, Taylor? Taylor-...Ese es un perro? Spencer, Alistair, Roderick y Mariah- .-. ...... Alistair-(Con el perro en sus brazos) Sí .-. (Ojalá no me moje .-.) Taylor-Al diablo, dónde lo consiguieron? Mariah-Estaba abandonado en la calle Taylor-Mirenlo, es un cachorrito hermoso Alistair y Mariah-Lo sabemos ñ.ñ Taylor-Ya tiene nombre? :D Roderick-Ni siquiera sabemos si nos lo vamos a quedar Taylor-Podemos cuidarlo entre todos Spencer-Sí, pero somos demasiados para cuidar a un solo cachorrito Mariah-Pero es tanta ternura para dejárselo a una persona Los 5-....... Adentro Sheldon-Donde consiguieron eso? Kitty-"Eso" tiene un nombre, se llama perro Alistair-(Aún con el perro en sus brazos) Estaba abandonado hayá afuera, tanta tenura tenía que no podíamos dejarlo (Creo que ya me mojó .-.) Madison-Ah! Podemos cuidarlo entre todos Greg-No lo creo, quiero decir, es difícil abandonar tal ternura, pero somos demasiados para cuidar solo a un cachorrito, sería más razonable que uno se lo lleve Sheldon-Yo lo quiero cargar ñ.ñ Alistair-Ok ñ.ñ (Ya que me mojó ¬¬**) (Se lo da) Sheldon-Ternurita :3...debería llamarse Bruno ñ.ñ Madison-Me gusta ese nombre Mason-Es genial Greg-Pero regresando a la prioridad...quién se lo lleva? Myron-(A punto de alzar la mano) Sheldon-Ya está, yo me lo llevo ñ.ñ Myron-(Baja la mano) :c Sheldon-Se llamará Bruno ñ.ñ...Bye bye 7u7 (Se va) Francis-Sheldon, espera, estás seguro de... Sheldon-Dije que yo me lo llevaría, tú quédate con el bebé! (Se va) Silencio... Francis-Qué acaba de pasar aquí? .-. ......................... Más tarde Víctor-Tony (Tony Perry), Josh (Josh Dun), Sebastien (Sebastien Lefebvre)! Tony, Josh y Sebastien- (Llegan) Aquí estamos :D Víctor-Les daré una tarea especial, y saben porqué?...Porque desde la primera vez que los ví, me dí cuenta que los 3 demasiado unidos, como yo, Didier y Thomas Josh-Estás en lo correcto Tony-Los 3 somos demasiado unidos Sebastien-Desde el primer año Víctor-Lo sabía...por alguna razón también veo que hay un poco de maldad en ustedes...como nosotros Sebastien-Aplastar a la competencia, no hay duda Josh-No te preocupes Víctor, nosotros los destruiremos Tony-No podrán detenernos Víctor-Exacto! Por esa razón ustedes son como nosotros pero...un poco más jóvenes, así que...esto es lo que harán Tony, Josh y Sebastien-... Víctor-...Entrarán a espiar, a William McKinley Highschool, ahí es donde estudia New Directions Tony-Aplastar a New Directions, lo tenemos muy claro Víctor-Por el momento solo espíen, deben tener nuevas voces ahora...échenles un vistazo, sin que se den cuenta Josh-No te preocupes, Josh, lo haremos, tú, Didier y Thomas son nuestras grandes inspiraciones Víctor-Oh Sebastien-Queremos ser tan bueno como ustedes Josh-De verdad los admiramos...y son nuestros ejemplos a seguir, nosotros nos encargaremos, Tony, Sebastien, síganme (Se van) Josh-Now come one, Come all, To this tragic affair, Wipe off that make up, What's in is despair, So throw on the black dress, Mix in with the lot, You might wake up and notice you're someone you're not, If you look in the mirror and don't like what you see, You can find out first hand what it's like to be me, So gather 'round piggies and kiss this goodbye, I encourage your smiles, I expect you won't cry!!! (Música) Tony-Another contusion, My funeral chair, Here's my resignation, I'll serve it in drag, You've got front row seats to the penitence, but When I grow up I want to be nothing at all Josh-I said yeah, Yeah, I say yeah, Yeah, Come on, Tony (Sebastien)-I say save me! (Get me the hell out of here!) Save me! (Too young to die and I dare;) You can't... (If you can hear me, just walk away) ...Save me! Sebastien-Yeah! (Música) Sebastien (Con Josh y Tony)-And if your heart stops beating I'll be here wondering Did you get what you deserve? The ending of your life (And if you get to heaven) I'll be here waiting, babe Did you get what you deserve? Josh-The end, and if your life won't wait Then your heart can't take this Josh con The Hottest (Josh)-Have you heard the news that you're dead? (No one ever had much nice to say I think they never liked you anyway) Oh take me from the hospital bed (Wouldn't it be grand? It ain't exactly what you planned. And wouldn't it be great If we were dead?) Ohh dead. Tony (Con Josh y Sebastien)-Tongue-tied and oh so squeamish You never fell in love Did you get what you deserve? The ending of your life (And if you get to heaven) I'll be here waiting, babe Did you get what you deserve? Sebastien-The end, and if your life won't wait Then your heart can't take this Sebastien con The Hottest (Sebastien)-Have you heard the news that you're dead? (No one ever had much nice to say I think they never liked you anyway) Oh take me from the hospital bed (Wouldn't it be grand to take a pistol by the hand? And wouldn't it be great if we were dead?) Tony (Sebastien y Tony)-And in my honest observation During this operation Found a complication in your heart So long, 'Cause now you've got (now you've got) Maybe just two weeks to live Is that the most the both of you can give?... (Música) Sebastien-One, two, one two three four! Josh con The Hottest (Josh)-LA LA LA LA LA! LA LA LA LA LA LA! LA LA LA LA LA LA LA! (Well come on)LA LA LA LA LA! LA LA LA LA LA LA! LA LA LA LA LA LA LA! Tony (The Hottest)-If life ain't just a joke (LA LA LA LA LA!) Then why are we laughing? (LA LA LA LA LA LA!) If life ain't just a joke (LA LA LA LA LA LA LA!) Then why are we laughing? If life ain't just a joke (LA LA LA LA LA!) Then why are we laughing? (LA LA LA LA LA LA!) If life ain't just a joke (LA LA LA LA LA LA LA!) Then why am I dead? DEAD! Todo el club y los esectadores que se acercaron a verlos en el auditorio aplaudieron demasiado felices, se notaba que les gustó. Mientras Josh, Tony y Sebastien estaban recibiendo los aplausos y las alabaciones, Víctor los miraba desde lejos de la multitud, tenía razón en especial Josh, le recordaba a un Víctor un poco más joven. ................................... Más tarde Víctor-Hey Josh Josh-...... Víctor-Necesito hablar contigo Josh-Aún no vamos a espiar, pero lo haremos, no ten enfades con nosotros si... Víctor-Para nada...no estoy enfadado Josh-Ah no? Víctor-...Qué año estás cursando? Josh-Segundo Víctor-Perfecto...me acabo de dar cuenta que estaba en lo correcto con lo que dije de ti y de tus amigos...cuando te ví cantar en ese escenario, te ví demasiado seguro de ti mismo y realmente lo disfrutaste Josh-Claro Víctor-Y la forma en que los guiabas...de alguna forma me hiciste recordar a un Víctor un poco más joven Josh-Usted es mi inspiración, Víctor, es mi ejemplo a seguir...tal vez no logró hacer que el club ganara las nacionales pero es admirable la forma en que llegaron hasta las nacionales cuando ustedes eran lideres...usted era el capitán, y por eso le admiro Víctor-Bueno, no esperaba que alguien de segundo año me viera hasta ese nivel pero...está bien...solo sé tu mismo y vencerás Josh-...Claro Víctor-...Si lo pruebas podrías llegar a ser un gran capitán, como yo Josh-...(Sonríe) Está hablando en serio? Víctor-El tiempo lo dirá, se necesitan ciertas cosas para ser un líder, con el tiempo sabremos si lo serás, tienes pinta de serlo Josh-De verdad?...(Lo abraza) Víctor-Oh...está bien Josh-Gracias por decirme eso...no lo defraudaré, se lo juro, haré que esté orgulloso de mí (Se aleja) Víctor-Eso esperemos...(Se va) ........................... Mientras tanto En el auditorio de McKinley Sam-Chicos...quiero que le den la bienvenida a algunos ex -alumnos que formaron parte del Club Glee también, vienen desde New York, con unos acompañantes muy especiales Kendall-(Boquiabierta) Sam-Vinieron desde hayá para conocer a los nuevos miembros y, darles algunos consejos que no estarían tan mal, así que... Kendall- Oh por Dios...oh por Dios, tú eres Joey Williams! Silencio.... Joey-Em sí (Confundido) Kendall-(Estrecha su mano) Kendall Anderson, mucho gusto, soy un gran fanático, mucha gente aquí en McKinley habla de ti, y de lo talentoso que eres, como había momentos en los que no cerraban la boca decidí investigar sobre ti, y me hizo admirarte más, hay videos en You Tube de las competencias de 2016, los he visto todos, de tus 2 solos que tuviste me encantó "Ten Black Roses" es mi favorto Joey-B-Bueno, gracias...no esperaba que alguien como tú me dijera algo así, como si fuera una celebridad Kendall-Mereces serlo Joey Williams, mereces cumplir tus sueños y ser felíz, tienes un talento único, te ves demasiado seguro de ti mismo en el escenario, quiero ser como tú...tan bueno y auténtico como tú Joey-(Le da una palmada en el hombro)...Se tú mismo...y recibirás grandes cosas que mereces Kendall-Gracias (Sonríe)...No puedo esperar a que tengas la oportunidad de sacar un álbum pronto, sé que es lo que quieres Joey y Bill-(Se miran) Steve-Dejenme ver si entendí...ustedes son...como celebridades o leyendas aquí en McKinley, no? Spencer-Con ser parte de New Directions, el equipo ganador, es suficiente Steve-Y vienen aquí...para decirnos que está bien y que está mal Sam-No lo tomen de ese modo, chicos, cuando yo estaba en el Club Glee el Sr. Shue llamaba a los alumnos graduados para reclutar, o para ser mentores de los nuevos miembros, es algo especial de New Directions, los miembros actuales...normalmente son unidos a todos o algunos de los alumnos graduados, Spencer tiene razón, solamente con ser parte de esto...ya son parte de la familia Michael-Y es buena idea que nos aconsejen? Sam-Siempre es bueno un poco de ayuda Michael-Bueno...me agradan, podría ser divertido Sam-Tienen algún consejo o alguna observación chicos?...Como grupo? Madison-Yo tengo una...New Directions tiene una crisis, necesitan más mujeres en el club Silencio.... Kitty-Tiene razón, cuando estudiaba aquí, yo, Madison y Jane eramos las únicas mujeres en ese Club Katherine-Y cuando yo y Elena estudiábamos aquí había más mujeres, pero más de la mitad de los miembros eran hombres Kitty-Oh, es una lógica explicación de porque ustedes 2 son más amigas de los hombres que de las mujeres Elena y Katherine-....... Jane-Lo que quieren decir es que necesitan más...poder femenil, un consejo, mientras consiguen más mujeres para el Club, las miembros actuales no deben dejarse intimidar por la mayoría de los hombres Elena-Y no debe afectarles que las critiquen solo porque sus mejores amigos son hombres, ellos solo buscan una excusa para burlarse Katherine-A mí me decían que fuera más "femenina" y me juntara más con chicas, pero me gustaba estar con mis hermanos y mis amigos, me sentía comoda Estefany-Bueno, respeto todo eso, tienen razón, hacen falta más mujeres aquí, yo no me dejo intimidar por alguien del sexo opuesto solo porque supuestamente es más fuerte, cierto primo? Michael-Cierto ñ.ñ Estefany-Somos mujeres independientes, que nos juntemos siempre con hombres no significa que seamos lesbianas o unas perras fáciles que se acuestan con todo el mundo Mariah-Esa es la actitud chica Steve-Bueno, qué quieres decir con independientes? Estefany-Bueno, que no necesitamos de un hombre que nos ame para ser felices, y podemos hacer todo lo que ustedes creen que no podemos hacer por el simple hecho de ser el "sexo débil" (Hablaba) Madison-(Susurra) Comienza a agradarme Estefany-Podemos hacer cosas de hombres, podemos cosas e idiomas nuevos... Michael-Ella es muy buena en ruso Elena-Ah! En ruso, si eres buena? Estefany-Un poco... Elena-Ahí está la prueba de que las mujeres también pueden ser independientes Madison-Alguna vez has cantado en ruso? Estefany-Emm, no mucho, realmente Sam-Sí! Es buena idea chicos, cantar en otro idioma es buena idea, deberíamos probar Estefany-Bueno, no sé como cante en ruso Mariah-Para eso vamos a probar, y tengo la canción perfecta para esta ocación (Música) Madison, Kitty y Mariah con chicas de New Directions- All the things she said All the things she said Running through my head Running through my head Running through my head (Katherine y Elena-Running through my head) Estefany-Ya soshla s uma, ya soshla s uma Mne nuzhna ona, mne nuzhna ona Katherine y Elena-All the thing she said This is not enough Kitty-I'm in serious shit, I feel totally lost If I'm asking for help it's only because Estefany-Ya sebya ne poimu Ty okuda vzyalas' Pochemu, pochumu Na tebya povelas' I keep asking myself, wondering how Mariah-I keep closing my eyes but I can't block you out Estefany-Eto medlenniy yad Eto svodit c uma Mariah y Kitty-Nobody else so we can be free (x2) (Desde un valcón de arriba estaban Josh, Tony y Sebastien espiando) Estefany con Chicas de New Directions-Ya soshla s uma, ya soshla s uma Mne nuzhna ona, mne nuzhna ona Ya soshla s uma, ya soshla s uma Mne nuzhna ona, mne nuzhna ona Bree y Kitty-This is not enough (Estefany-Ya Soshla S Uma - Ma!) Madison-This is not enough! Madison y Jane con chicas de New Directions-All the things she said All the things she said Estefany-Mne nuzhna ona, mne nuzhna ona All the thing she said (Música) Elena-And I'm all mixed up, feeling cornered and rushed Estefany-A oni govoryat goboryat et bred Katherine-Wanna fly him away where the sun and rain Come in over my face, wash away all the shame Estefany-Ya hotela zabyt' Do upora I vniz Ya schitala s_____ I rasteryannih ptits I can try to pretend, I can try to forget But it's driving me mad, going out of my head Madison con chicas de New Directions-All the things she said All the things she said Running through my head Running through my head Running through my head All the things she said All the things she said Running through my head Running through my head All the things she said Estefany-Ya soshla s uma (Madison y Kitty-ya soshla s uma) Mne nuzhna ona All the things she said (x6) Kitty con chicas de New Directions-Mne nuzhna ona, mne nuzhna ona Jane-Mother looking at me Tell me what do you see? Yes, I've lost my mind Estefany-Raz, dva posle pyati Mama papa prosti Ya soshla s uma New Directions-All the things she said All the things she said Running through my head Running through my head Running through my head All the things she said All the things she said Running through my head Running through my head All the things she said All the things she said This is not enough (Madison y Kitty-ya soshla s uma) Madison-Mne nuzhna ona All the things she said (Mientras en el escenario todos aplaudian, Josh, Tony y Sebastien trataban de procesar lo que acaban de ver) Sebastien-Qué demonios acabamos de ver? Tony-Esa chica...estaba cantando en ruso e inglés a la vez?...Estamos perdidos Josh-...(Le da una bofetada) Tony-Au! >.<...Josh, eso duele! Josh-Pues no vuelvas a decir algo así, no estamos perdidos Sebastien-Pero ya los viste Josh, no podemos hacer nada, Tony tiene razón, estamos perdidos Josh-(Le da una bofetada) Sebastien-Au! >.<...No hagas eso! Josh-Tú tampoco vuelvas a decir esas palabras, que estamos perdidos, eso no es verdad Tony-Pero ellos tienen hasta a una chica que habla ruso Sebastien-Eso es algo nuevo, estamos muertos Josh-(Les da una bofetada) Tony y Sebastien- Au! >.< Josh-...Aún no estamos perdidos...New Directions, si creen que no hay nada peor que esos tales Vocal Adrenaline, que ya no son tan relevantes como antes, están equivocados, claro que hay algo peor y eso se llama The Hottest...si es necesario, The Hottest tendrá que aterrar a más de una generación de New Directions...para borrarlos del mapa...vámonos de aquí (Se van) Michael-Ah! (Levanta la mano) Yo quiero consejos de Francisco Ramón! Silencio... Francis-Quieres que yo te dé consejos a ti? Michael-Todos los videos de todas las competencias de todos los años están en You Tube, adoré como cantaste "Open your eyes", para mí fue algo inexplicable Francis-(Lo mira raro mientras habla) Michael-Espero que tu padre esté bien y pronto salga de la cárcel, me encanta la forma en que cantas en un gran escenario, demasiada seguridad y placer al cantar (Hablaba) Francis-(Susurra) Estos chicos ya me agradaron ...................... Más tarde Joey-(Entra al baño) Hey...necesito decirte algo Alistair-Es algo malo? Joey-Bueno...yo lo llamaría algo bueno...(Le da un boleto de tren) Alistair-Qué es esto? Joey-Mi boleto de tren, desde New York hasta los Los Ángeles, quería que fueras el primero que lo supieras Alistair-Joey eso es...es sorprendente (Sonríe) Todos estarán felices por ti...en especial ese chico, Kendall? Si no me equivoco Joey-...Él hizo que tuviera valor para eso...y me dí cuenta que no quería decepcionarlo, cuando ví todo su potencial y su admiración por mí me dí cuenta de cuál era mi propósito en la vida...pensar en ello me aterra pero...creo que voy por el buen camino Alistair-Solo no dejes que se te suba la fama (Ríe) Joey-Vale, no lo volveré a hacer (Gira sus ojos) (Ríen) (Salen del baño) Francis y Madison-(Caminaban por los pasillos) Francis-Básicamente nunca pensé que hubiera alguien un par de años menor que yo para admirarme de esa manera Madison-Me agradan estos chicos, parecen geniales Francis-Hola amigos! Madison-Joey, porqué te veo raro? Joey-Raro? No es nada, es solo que... Alistair-Irá a Los Ángeles Francis y Madison-(Boquiabierta) Madison-Oh por Dios, no puede ser verdad! (Lo abraza) Francis-Pero pensaba que no irías, decías que te aterraba Joey-La verdad si me aterra, demasiado...pero cuando Kendall habló conmigo en el auditorio sabía que tenía que hacerlo para no decepcionarlo porque él creía en mí...y si lo defraudo no me lo perdonaría Francis-Michael me dijo que tal vez la actuación sea lo mío, podría ser...pero es irónico que esos 4 chicos son como nuevas versiones de varios de nosotros Alistair-De hecho, es lo que estaba pensando Madison-A mí me agradan, se ven amables Joey-Bueno...creo que si puedo sobrevivir a Los Ángeles, puedo hacer lo que sea Alistair-Eso te lo aseguro Joey-Los voy a extrañar chicos Francis-Si tratas de hacerme llorar, de una vez te digo que no funcionará Los 4-(Ríen) Madison-Vamos chicos, un abrazo (Se abrazan) Joey-...Son mis mejores amigos Francis-...Siempre juntos (El episodio termina con los 4 caminando por los pasillos, alejándose cada vez más)